6 Sisters
by April July May
Summary: 6 Beautiful sisters, all raised by the rich Ballerina Lady Blue, go to school for the first time. Until jealousy takes a look around the corner. Anastasia one of the best of the sisters get's seperated, trying to find out who is she is, she meets Dimitri, a handsome young man who is more then ready to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Acceptance

'They are magical' Madam Roseheart answered. 'Thank you, madam' Lady Blue said. Her 6 daughters made a perfect ending of their ballet and all 6 smiled towards their mother and Madam Roseheart. 'Brava, I really enjoyed your dancing, my dear little doves, now let me hear your voices and instruments' They walked towards a other room full of instruments. Anastasia stood in the middle. She was one of the middle daughters. Margo and Tatjana took a seat behind the piano while Olga took the Harp. Alexandra grabbed her favorite violin and Maria her cello. They started to play White Swan, a beautiful song of Lolly Jane Blue.

2 Weeks later Lady Blue opened the letter she got from Roseheart's school. 'Margo Blue: Accepted, Tatjana Blue: Accepted, Anastasia Blue: Accepted, Olga Blue: Accepted, Alexandra Blue: Accepted, Maria Blue: Accepted! Children I have great news!' She called and walked out of her study.


	2. Chapter 2 School

Chapter 2, School

'Have you heard?' Olga asked her sisters in the lunch break. 'What?' Alexandra asked cranky. 'We are going to dance the 12 princesses' All 5 looked up to their sister. 'Well congratulations are in order...' Olga turned around and looked in to the blue eyes of Nancy. 'Only if you mean it' Alexandra answered. 'Really, Nancy, what do you want?' Anastasia asked. 'I want one of you, to say to the teacher you're not going to dance' All 6 started to laugh. 'You really are a funny one aren't you' Tatjana said with tears in her eyes. 'We are not giving our roles, to someone who isn't honest' Maria said. 'We know...Nancy..how you pester other girls, and steal their roles. You are at the wrong address' Alexandra finished. Nancy sighted. 'Well There are always other ways' Anastasia saw the strange glance in the eyes of the blonde. She was planning something...and it probably wasn't good for any of them.

'Well done, Maria, A bit higher Olga' Madam Roseheart said. They finished and she gave them a big applause. 'I am so proud of you girls, Your mother was a good ballerina too, when she did shows of course' She said smiling. 'Now go and change' She said. Anastasia walked towards her teacher with a worried face. 'What is it, Anastasia?' She asked. 'Well, today while lunch, Nancy came towards us, and she threatened us, well it felt like a threat' Madam Roseheart started to laugh. 'Little dove, don't you worry about her, she is good, but not so good as you and your sisters, and if she lays a finger on you she will have to face me' Anastasia sighted. She hoped Madam Roseheart kept her promise. She smiled. 'Thank you Madam Roseheart'

'Who is hungry?' Tatjana asked. They all smiled. 'Okay let's pull straws' She grabbed some sticks and a couple of them she broke. Then she let each sister pull one. 'The one with the longest straw has to walk' At the same time they looked in their hand. 'ANASTASIA has to go' They sang. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen to grab some money. 'Well what do you guys want?' 'Cheese fries 'They said in the same time. She had to smile and walked away. 'So who is calling mom?' Olga asked. 'I will!' Maria ran towards the phone and dialed the number.

'Thank you' Anastasia payed the man and walked away. 'Well, well, who do we have here' Anastasia looked up from her phone straight in the blue eyes of Nancy. 'Ow, please, We won't give up our roles, just let us be' Anastasia said annoyed and sended a text to Alexandra. 'Well I think you are' 2 boys walked towards Anastasia and grabbed her arms. 'let's take her somewhere else' Nancy commanded. 'Let me go!' She yelled and threw her mobile on the ground, and the cheese fries. Anastasia kicked one of the boys and pulled her arm back from the other. She started to run, in panic, away from them. 'God dammed, do I have to do everything myself?' Nancy followed her, very fast.

Anastasia stopped running and looked upon the sky. It started to snow and she tried to relax. She'd probably shaked her of, she hoped...Nancy grabbed her from behind and pushed her very hard on the ground. 'I..WILL...HAVE..THIS..ROLE' She grabbed Anastasia's head and hit it on the ground. Nancy stopped and looked at her victim. 'O my god, is she death?' one of the boys asked. 'I-I-I don't know..' she said. 'Let's run before anyone sees us' he said. He pulled Nancy on her arm and they started to run away from Anastasia.

Slowly her still warm blood painted the surrounding snow red.


	3. Chapter 3 two years after

Chapter 3 two years after

'Anya, get your lousy ass of the couch' She did as the lady said and stood up. 'Anya you are 20 now why won't you go into the big world and see if you can find something out there?' 'Because I still don't know who I am, Madam Strauss' She answered. 'Well sitting all day on this couch won't help very much' She hissed. Anya looked outside. She didn't sit on the couch all day. Sometimes she went to the music room of the orphanage and played different instruments. She even did ballet sometimes. Though she couldn't remember where she learned it from. But she was good, very good, most people said when they saw her.

'Olga, do you think she is still a live?' Maria asked her sister. She nodded. 'I keep hoping, She is very strong' Maria looked down for a moment. 'Tomorrow we have new auditions' Tatjana said. 'Why, do we keep doing this? She is gone!' Alexandra said madly. She threw her newspaper on the ground and walked to her room. 'Did the police already found something?' Tatjana asked. 'No, but why will there be more auditions?' Maria asked. 'Because I know she is still alive, where was her body when they found the blood? Who took her?' Tatjana said. Olga nodded. 'I think you are right' She said.

Anya grabbed her luggage and waved the other orphans goodbye. 'I am so happy you'll finally leave' Madam Strauss mumbled. And opened the gate. 'Well, auf wiedersehen, and I hope you will see something of the world, etc' 'Thank you..I guess' Anya said and walked away. It was in the middle of winter, and the snow felt cold on her fingertips. She walked towards the great city: St. Petersburg. God...she didn't even knew where to go..

Alexandra walked in the woods. She was done with it. Every day there were phonies pretending her sister. They even couldn't sing nor dance. When she heard some rustle, she hid herself behind a tree. A young woman, with long brown hair walked by singing a familiar song. 'White swan?' Alexandra mumbled and followed the you woman.

Anya stopped singing and looked around her. It was cold and the falling snow didn't help either. Why did she left that stupid orphanage? She started to sing again and followed the path. 'ANASTASIA?' Alexandra ran towards her sister. She knew it for sure. It was her sister! But the young woman did not turn around. Alexandra touched her shoulder. 'W-what?' Anya turned around and saw a angel standing in front of her. 'Who are you? are you an angel?' She asked dryly. 'No...I am your sister? Alexandra?' Anya looked confused. 'I am sorry but I don't have a sister?' She answered. 'Your name is Anastasia right?' She asked. 'No you must be mistaken, my name is Anya' she replied. Now it was Alexandra who was confused. 'But if you don't mind, I have a long way to go, and I don't like to wander the woods this long' Anya greeted her politely and walked further. Alexandra started to run back to her sisters, she knew it for sure, this was Anastasia!


	4. Chapter 4 st Petersburg

Chapter 4 St. Petersburg

Anya looked around in the city. It was big, and beautiful. 'No John, we have to go to Paris, We could be rich!' 'Dimitri we don't even have a Anastasia...or someone who looks like her..' John replied. 'Today, we will find someone' Dimitri promised. Anya had listened to the conversation between the two young man. It was about Anastasia, today that girl..Alexandra called her Anastasia..Why was Anastasia that special to everybody? She couldn't find an answer without using her imagination. A small dog walked towards her. 'Well hello, little one' She said smiling. 'Are you hungry?' she asked. The dog took a sit and made a cry sound. Anya felt in her pockets and gave him her last bit of bread. 'Well let's go and look around' She said and started to walk.

Dimitri face slapped himself. All the women who came to audition to play like Anastasia were horrible. They smoked, or they were blonde, some were fat etc. None of them looked like her. 'Dimitri let's take a break' John said. He nodded and walked out of the auditorium. He wanted to go to Paris, show a Anastasia look alike and get the money. 'What is this, shit?' A women's voice called. Dimitri grabbed a wooden bat and walked to the other room.

Anya climbed on the stage and looked around. It was an old theatre but the stage was still good, though the chairs looked awful. Anya putted of her coat and threw it away. A flashback came immediately: _'Well done, Anastasia, keep going, very well, you're so gracious my dear child' A woman in a tutu said. 'Thank you mother, when will I be just as good as you?' Anastasia asked. 'If you keep this up, you will' Her mother answered._

'Who are you?' A male voice called to her. Anya came out of her dream and noticed she was standing in a pirouette. 'Come of the stage..please' he said and came closer. Out of panic, Anya grabbed her coat and started to run backstage. 'N-no don't do that!' The man called and started to follow her.

Anya pushed 3 woman away and fell right on a other stage. 'Well hello, what is your name?' A man asked. 'A-A-Anya...' She scribbled up and saw the other man running towards her. 'Well, Anya, show me!' 'W-what?' She asked. But before she could say something more, the other one jumped above her. 'Get off me' she screamed. 'Dimitri, what are you doing?' 'Don't mind it, John, I have everything under control' John sighted and walked towards them. 'Dimitri look at the girl' Anya pushed him off her and looked scared too both man. 'O my God, We found her! WE FOUND HER' Dimitri said happy. 'Where are you talking about?' 'You my love, don't you know?' John asked. 'Still I don't know where you are talking about' She replied. 'You, are the daughter of Lady Blue, One of the best ballerina's ever' John explained. Anya laughed. She knew where this would go. 'Listen, I understand you guys think I look like Anastasia, but my name is Anya, not Anastasia' 'Where do you come from? who are your parents? How old are you? What is your favorite food?' Dimitri asked. Anya's expression changed. 'I-I am a orphan, I don't know my parents, I am 20 years old, and my favorite food is cheese fries' 'Well it's exactly all the same like Anastasia' Dimitri said.

This made her think...twice even...


	5. Chapter 5 Going to Paris

Chapter 5, Going to Paris

'So are you coming out of there or what?' Dimitri asked annoyed. He was waiting in front of the dressing room where John putted her in to try some other clothing. 'Give the girl some time, Dimitri, she is confused and doesn't know where she is, or what we are planning' John hushed him. 'I- I think I am ready, but I have to admit, I hate this outfit' She came out of the dressing room wearing a jeans, leather boots and a new coat. ' Well it's the middle of the winter, it's a lot warmer now' 'Thank you anyway, so what are we going to do?' Anya asked. 'To Paris, child, and we'll let you meet your mother' Anya looked up. 'M-my mother?' 'Just come with us' Dimitri said and pulled her with him.

'O my god, It feels so luxe!' Anya took a seat on the airplane chair. 'Well get used to it, because you will probably see it more often, ones you and your mother are reunited again' John whispered. Anya smiled. Dimitri took a seat next to Anya and John next to him.

'Attention, passengers, We are having some turbulence, please put on your seat belt, and don't panic' The Pilot called through the microphone. The stewards helped the passengers before they took a seat themselves. 'What is going...'The airplane started to shake. In panic Anya grabbed Dimitri's hand. 'Calm down, it's only turbulence' He whispered. She hid her face against his shoulder and closed her eyes. 'Ladies and gentleman, The turbulence is over, you can remove your seat belt' The pilot called. Anya didn't move. She actually liked it the way she sat. Dimitri didn't say a word , he didn't mind the position they were sitting now.

'MOTHER, I AM SURE' Alexandra screamed. Her mother putted her glasses on the desk and sighted. 'Alexandra, Anastasia is no more, why can't you let it be' she said calmly. 'Because I have seen her in the woods, she sang the same song we always did! Her face and voice are the same! I just know it okay?' Alexandra answered irritated. 'I don't want to hear anymore of your foolishness, child, probably she was a phony! Don't forget you are being watched by all kind of people, everybody know who you are!' 'Mother, if I can prove to you, that she is our sister, will you believe me then?' 'Alexandra it can't be proved..now stop' Mad as she was she walked out of the study of her mother.

'Olga what if she still lives?' Alexandra asked her before they went to their chambers. 'I don't know, I mean, like you said, she called herself Anya' 'Maybe she has a concussion, you hear that a lot' Tatjana answered. 'For heaven's sake, what are you doing on our room?' Olga asked. 'Just listening to what you were talking about' She replied. 'Why won't we just search her then?' Maria said, coming out of their closet. 'Okay Margo, come out where ever you are, this is psycho' Alexandra answered. 'Damn, your bed is dusty' Margo answered. 'I vote for the search' Tatjana said. 'Me too' Alexandra smiled. 'Great, I've already did my homework' 'wich homework?' Margo asked. 'Our Anya, is in Paris' They all smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 The search

Chapter 6 The search

'So my informant said to me, they went to the Eiffel tower' Alexandra said. Olga parked their car and they all stepped out. Immediately man began to flute. 'Tais-tois!' Maria hushed them. 'Morons' Tatjana said.

'So what do you think of Paris, my love?' John asked Anya. 'It's okay..I guess..' she replied. 'Well that didn't sound very convincing, Paris is the city of love, who might know what will happen' He said with a big smile. 'Is that a hint..John?' She asked. He held up his shoulders. 'Ah here you are, let's go, we have to shop for a evening gown for you' Dimitri said. 'A gown? Why in heaven's name would I need that?' she asked persistent. 'Tonight, you will meet, your mom'

'Over there, on the bench' Alexandra pointed to Anya. The other four looked at the girl and gasped. 'It's Anastasia, indeed' Tatjana whispered. 'O my god, Is she being kidnapped, by that handsome guy?' Maria said. 'Not if it depends on me' Olga started to walk and her sisters followed her.

'So..' 'ANASTASIA' Margo called her, with a big smile. 'Who are they?' Dimitri asked stunned. 'If I am not mistaken, these beautiful ladies should be her sisters' John explained. 'W-what? You? Do you stalk me? ' Anya asked Alexandra. 'No, but our mother is here, because we are going to give a performance' she replied. 'And we are so glad we've finally found you!' Maria said. 'I am sorry, but I don't know who you are?' all of them looked sad, except Alexandra. 'Concussion..That must be it..I know it for sure..I mean clones don't exist..right?' Tatjana tried. 'If you will excuse us for a moment please' Dimitri said polite and pulled Anya a bit further away so they couldn't hear them whispering. 'Anya, I mean Anastasia, these are your sisters..why don't you give them a chance?' 'Because I am a orphan, you can call me Anastasia and keep pretending I am her.. But I can tell you I am not her!' She whispered angrily.

'What do you think they are talking about?' Maria whispered to Olga. 'I don't know..' She said. 'I do know she is Anastasia, I know it for sure' Margo whispered to her sisters. 'I told you...' Alexandra replied.

'And I am not a phony, now tell me Dimitri, Am I or Am I not Anastasia Blue, because if I am not I want you to take me back to the hotel so I can pack my stuff!' She said it so loud John and the 5 sisters gasped. For a moment he was silent...'I-I don't know for sure, because you really do look like the girl I had brought to the hospital that evening..' He whispered.

'O my god...what is he saying, why is he whispering?' Tatjana moved a bit restless next to Maria. 'Well if he'd talked back to Anastasia with the same loud voice, we would know' Alexandra replied dryly.

'Ladies, tonight we will bring Anastasia to your performance, but I think Dimitri and she need some time' John suggested. They nodded, knowing that they were in the middle of a discussion. 'We will meet you tonight then, have a nice day' Alexandra said. He smiled friendly and started to feed the pigeons.

'Well, let's prepare mother' Tatjana said dryly and stepped in the car.


	7. Chapter 7 Feelings

Chapter 7 feelings

'I saved the notorious Anastasia' Anya took a seat on a bench. 'W-what? please tell me what happened' She asked. 'I saw you running into my street, you were scared. Then a blonde girl, round your age, came by and she smacked your head against the ground..'

_'I..WILL...HAVE..THIS..ROLE' _Anya saw the flashback of Nancy. How she ran away in panic, and that she thought she was save...'I walked to you when they left and checked your pols, after that I brought you to the hospital...but never saw you again' He whispered. 'I- I , I remember...' She mumbled. She remembered how he lifted her and putted her carefully in his car. He was saying things..What was he saying? _'If you can hear me...my name is Dimitri..I don't want to hurt you, I am bringing you to the hospital...Are you okay?' _'You drove very fast' He nodded. 'Where is Nancy now?' She asked louder. 'I she got a role in the swan lake, after that she became famous, but nobody ever linked your case with her' He explained. 'W-w-we have to meet my mother..how fast can we..' John walked towards them and told them the dress was already made and that they were waiting for the lady. 'Thank you John' She said.

Dimitri and John waited downstairs of the hotel. When Anastasia walked down the stairs they could see everything had changed. He beautiful long hair was braided and raised. The white dress with small diamonds made her eyes twinkle. She wore make-up what made her more female then before. 'What is it, gentleman?' She asked polite and received her coat from the porter. 'N-Nothing' Dimitri said. She smiled. His heart started to beat faster, and he couldn't place the warm feeling he got from it. 'Are you both ready?' John asked after a while. They nodded and walked with him to the limousine.

'There, they have a seat on the balcony' Tatjana pointed carefully through the curtains. Margo smiled. 'Maybe when we dance she will remember' She suggested. They all nodded. When the curtains lifted they knew the show had begun.

'Lady Blue will accept you after the show' The guard said to Dimitri. 'Thank you very much' He said and went back to his balcony. 'I am so nervous' Anastasia said and tor her paper apart. 'Don't be, I mean you know your mother..right' He smiled and she felt herself calming down. He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

'Look they are going' Olga whispered. Her sisters looked to Dimitri and Anastasia walking away. One by one they took farewell of their crowd and ran to the dressing room. 'If we are fast maybe we can hear one and other' Alexandra suggested.

'Who are you?' Lady Blue asked. 'Dimitri Warzyck' He answered. 'What brings you here..' She asked skeptical. 'I found Anastasia, your daughter' She sighted. 'Anastasia is death, good sir, and you are again one of those Phonies...' 'No please listen..' 'NO MORE, NOW LEAVE' She said angry. He tried a couple more times, but she didn't listen. The guard already came and pushed him away. 'S-S-She didn't even want to speak..me' A tear found his way on her cheek. Dropping down to her chin. Nobody ever made her feel like this! 'Anastasia, don't...' But she already walked away, with bigger and more tears rolling over her face.

'And mother, have you seen her?' Maria asked. 'Who , my dear?' 'Anastasia!' Margo answered. Lady Blue looked up. 'Anastasia?' 'Mother, that guy Dimitri, brought Anastasia to France, so she could meet up with you again' Olga explained. 'Anastasia, is death' 'No mother, we all have seen and met her, it's Anastasia, but she has a concussion...and Dimitri is really trying his best to let her remember everything..' Tatjana said. 'But I just send them away..And I haven't seen Anastasia..' Lady Blue said. 'MOTHER YOU SEND OUR SISTER AWAY?' Alexandra said mad. 'We have to go and find her again before they will vanish!' The sisters agreed and ran away from their mother.


	8. Chapter 8 Nancy

Chapter 8 Nancy

'Ow dear, is she who I think she is?' Nancy asked and pointed to the young woman stepping into a taxi. 'Who do you mean?' her agent asked. 'The woman just stepping into the taxi, find out who she is!' 'Of course ma'm'

Anastasia grabbed her bag and putted all her stuff in it. The hotel manager was shocked when she came back with tears rolling down her chin. But he gave her the key of her room so she could do her thing. But where would she go? She didn't had a lot of money...and didn't knew how things worked. She sighted and looked in the mirror. Was she really Anastasia? Or just a victim of Dimitri.. The door opened. 'Hello..Anastasia' She looked up and saw a elegant lady standing there. Her gown looked beautiful. 'Hello..can I help you?' Lady Blue never thought it could be true. This young woman indeed looked like her daughter. 'I spoke to a certain young man named Dimitri Warzyck, maybe you know him?' Anastasia, flabbergasted as she was, nodded. 'Well..I think he is right indeed' Anastasia looked skeptic. 'What is your point?' 'Please, can you turn around for me?' Lady Blue said. Anastasia turned around and looked in the eyes of the woman. 'Dear lord, you were indeed alive..H-how, I am sorry, this must be confusing' Anastasia recognized something in the, friendly looking, eyes of the woman. ' I-I am sorry, I didn't believe it at first when Dimitri came into my..' 'Where is Dimitri anyway?' 'He took a taxi and went for a other hotel, he thought it would be a good idea if we talked a bit, tomorrow night he will come to our mansion'

'Mother!' Olga ran into the room and stopped when she saw Anastasia sitting next to Lady Blue. 'Well, what a family reunion' Tatjana said and closed the door behind her.

'Ma'm it's Agent Cross, I am here to inform it's Anastasia Blue' Nancy threw her glass with champagne against the wall. 'I thought she was death!' 'Well she is very alive I can assure you that' 'I will talk to my advisor, about this little problem, thank you Cross'

The next evening Anastasia stood in her room of the mansion. She looked beautiful in her new dress. It was deep purple with a long sleeve. The diamond tiara on her head finished it up. 'Smokey Eyes really make your eyes come out even more..' Dimitri walked in and smiled. 'You, where were you yesterday?' 'In a other hotel..' 'How could you leave me! I was worried, and my mother was there with my sisters..and..' Dimitri pressed his lips fast on hers. 'I am sorry, but I wanted to do that already for a long time' He whispered. 'Well this doesn't make anything right, but I liked it though' She kissed him back and smiled. 'Will you stay with us? With me?' She asked. 'Only if you want it badly' She giggled. 'I really would like it if you stay with me, like forever' 'Well what have we here..' A annoying voice made them look up. 'Who are you?' Anastasia asked. 'Ugh, of everybody..you don't know me? Well this is a bitch, I am the one..' 'You are the one who took her memories away' Dimitri said. 'Yes indeed, And I am about to do it over again, and again, and again, until she thinks she is a monkey!' Nancy walked away leaving Dimitri and Anastasia alone. 'I think I am going to warn the security' She nodded and walked to her balcony.

' I am done waiting, Let's get rid of her now' Nancy whispered against agent Cross. 'I wouldn't do it, Ma'm, it would bring you in a lot of trouble' 'Trouble? I am the most well known Ballet dancer here, nobody can harm me!' Agent Cross looked down. 'Ma'm...' Nancy pushed him a side and ran towards the balcony.

Anastasia looked up. The red face of Nancy made her think of a tomato. 'What do you want?' 'I want you away!' Nancy pulled her hair and tried to push her down the stairs. Anastasia tried to get loose but it wouldn't work! instead of getting lose they both fell down the stairs. 'I won't ...let you...ruin..my life!' Nancy screamed and kicked Anastasia in her stomach. Anastasia crawled up, seeing a bit blurry. ' ENOUGH IS ENOUGH' Nancy pushed her on the ground again. Anastasia rolled herself towards the bushes and started to run.

'Anastasia?' Dimitri looked in her room and saw no one. Tatjana pushed him away. 'Olga who invited Nancy?' She asked. 'I don't know, none of us, that is for certain' 'We'd better look for your sister' Dimitri said and ran towards the balcony.

'You know, you are a hard one' Nancy hit Anastasia in her face. She tasted blood in her mouth. 'You know..I always thought I was a pauper, until now!' Anastasia pushed Nancy away and kicked her against the knee. 'And I had more than enough of your bullshit already!' Anastasia pushed her again and Nancy fell in the small river behind her. 'Anastasia!' Dimitri pulled her against him and checked if she was wounded. 'There in the river!' Alexandra pointed, so the security could pull the screaming woman out of the water. 'Are you alright?' Margo asked. She nodded. 'I will kill her!' Nancy screamed hysterically. 'Let the security handle this, we will go and change your clothing' Maria said and pulled Anastasia out of the arms of Dimitri.


	9. Chapter 9 Ending

Chapter 9 Ending

Anastasia ended her dance and walked back stage. After Nancy went to jail she picked up her old life, or at least what it was. She walked to her dressing room and saw a small bouquet of roses standing in front of her door. She smiled, picked it up, and walked inside.

'Hello beauty' Dimitri sat on her chair, surrounded by candles. 'Well this is a surprise, how was your trip?' She asked. 'Just a trip, nothing more' He pulled her towards him and they locked their lips. 'So, why don't you just dress for our diner with your family...' He whispered in her ear.

'Can I have your attention, please' Dimitri stood up with his glass in his hand. 'I wanted to congratulate all of the Blue sisters, and Lady Blue herself, because if she wasn't here I couldn't have met Anastasia. But that is not why I wanted to have your attention. Dear Anastasia, since I found you and saved you, "twice" I already felt something , a small spark. Now I wanted to ask you something' He went on his knees next to her. 'Will you marry me, please?' Her mouth fell open and the tense build up. 'Anastasia say something' Alexandra whispered. She saw all of her sisters looking at her. 'Y-Y-Yes Dimitri, YES' She said with a big smile. He shoved the ring on her ring finger and kissed her.

Since then it only could go better. Anastasia would never leave Dimitri and he wouldn't leave her.

The End


End file.
